


"...высоко полетели голуби..."

by R2R



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам сразу нескольких любимых вымышленных вселенных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...высоко полетели голуби..."

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Пунктуация авторская, и она такая здесь нарочно.  
> Если где-то нет запятой или тире, их нет совершенно сознательно.

Высоко полетели голуби.  
Третий день без сна - всё без жалобы.  
Разделили солью по палубе,   
Что твоё - твоё, а что моё - моё.  
  
Посмотри в глаза своей вечности,  
Оцени запас своей прочности.  
Тут простые нравы опять в чести -  
"Не ходи один" да "возьми ружьё".  
  
Без любви оно что без радости.  
За окно не бросишь, давай нести.  
Не меня проси, не меня прости,  
Не меня зови в темноте один.  
  
Что в багажник влезло то дом и сад.  
Приходил познакомиться в трёх лесах.  
Отобрали дудку хорош плясать.  
Много крови, нет, лучше ты веди.  
  
По грунтовке срежем, следы в пыли.  
Пули за тобой в молоко легли.  
Брату волку сбегать за край земли -  
Леденцов ли, пряников, вот лови.  
  
Доедай и дальше по насыпи.  
Как стояли против восьми в степи.  
Всё, на горло последнему наступи.  
Без ружья из дома что без любви.


End file.
